I Walk Alone
by Lilith Lefey
Summary: Yaoi. WatanukixDoumeki. Spoil xxxHolic Rou. Doumeki percebe que está envelhecendo enquanto Watanuki continua o mesmo.


I Walk Alone

Eu entro na loja carregando as comprar que você me mandou fazer, como fiz tantas vezes antes. Você está recostado fumando seu cachimbo, vestindo um yukata que deixa seus ombros a mostro e parte de suas pernas, e olha para mim com um olhar entediado. Entrego as compras para você e no momento que faço isso quero me abaixar e lhe dar um beijo. Mas sei que esse gesto não seria bem vindo. Você não permitiria que qualquer um o beijasse. Se eu fosse seu amante não teria problema, mas eu não sou.

Nessa mesma noite, quando seu corpo se contorce embaixo do meu, eu penso em como estou cansado de viver segundo as suas regras. Estou cansado de ter de ser sempre quem lhe estende a mão primeiro, quem tem de aproximar nossos lábios. Apesar de quando estamos fazendo amor como agora, se minha mão o toca, seu corpo responde; se eu o beijo, você me beija de volta; se eu lhe abraço, você me abraça também. Mas até nesses momentos eu não posso esperar nenhum gesto seu que não seja resposta a um meu.

Eu me movo dentro de você e não consigo parar de pensar como isso é indecente e quão sujo eu me sinto. Eu sou um _homem_ de 34 anos fazendo amor com um _menino_ de 17. Não importa se nasci apenas dois anos antes de você, ou se quando fizemos isso pela primeira vez eu era quase tão novo quanto você. Nada disso importa, a única coisa que sei é o que eu sinto. E o que eu sinto agora é um corpo novo demais se movimentando embaixo do meu.

Quando nossos corpos se separam e deu me deito ofegante ao seu lado, você imediatamente vira as costas para mim. Lembro-me que isso foi exatamente o que você fez na primeira noite em que passamos juntos. Mas naquela noite eu estava feliz demais para me importar com isso. Lembro-me de ter passado meus braços em volta de você e o puxar junto ao meu peito e lembro-me de ter plantado um beijo no seu cabelo. Você não poderia me ver, pois estava de costas, mas eu estava sorrindo, realmente sorrindo. Finalmente, _finalmente_ você era meu. Todas as vezes que meu coração tinha quebrado a ouvir você falar de Kunogi não importaria mais, pois isso tinha ficado para trás. Não precisaria mais escutar você falando de Kunogi, não precisaria mais ouvi-lo declarar que somos rivais e não precisaria mais roubar sua comida apenas para ter um mínimo de sua atenção.

Naquela manhã eu acordei sozinho. O lugar ao meu lado no futon onde você tinha passado a noite estava gelado. Tentei escutar onde você poderia estar e percebi barulhos vindo da minha cozinha.

Você estava preparando nossos bento. Haviam 3 caixas em cima da mesa, nenhuma delas estava fechada ainda, pois você ainda os estava arrumando. Eu estava realmente faminto, eu até sorri ao pensar que minha fome provavelmente era devida ao que fizemos na noite anterior. Aproximei-me da caixa que estava mais próxima e roubei um onigiri. E imediatamente você começou a gritar comigo, eu estava esperando por isso. Mas você gritou que aquele bento você tinha feito especialmente para Himawari-chan para poder ver seu lindo sorriso enquanto ela comia. E eu _realmente_ não estava esperando por _isso_. E pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, eu o obedeci. Coloquei o _maldito_ onigiri de volta. Minha fome tinha desaparecido por completo e se eu tivesse comigo aquele onigiri provavelmente teria vomitado.

Satisfeito por eu ter devolvido a comida, você voltou sua atenção para o fogão, onde provavelmente preparava o último item dos nossos bento. Eu vim até você, tentei tocá-lo e no mesmo momento em que minha mão encostou-se a sua cintura, você perguntou se eu estava louco e deu um tapa na minha mão. Depois disso você simplesmente saiu do meu alcance levando a comida para terminas os bento.

Eu simplesmente fiquei parado, olhando para o lugar onde um segundo atrás você estava. Minha mão ardia por causa do tapa mais do que era normal. Eu não podia nem ao menos mexer-me porque todas as minhas forças estavam em conter as lágrimas.

Quase nada mudou naquele dia. Você se alegrou com a presença de Kunogi como você sempre se alegrava. Você gritou comigo como você sempre gritava. A única coisa que mudou naquele dia foi que cada vez que você fazia essas coisas meu coração quebrava duas vezes e nesse dia nem tive forças para roubar sua comida.

Naquela noite, quando você deixou a loja, eu estava esperando por você. Tinha percebido que, se você se recusava a aceitar o que tinha acontecido entre nós dois, eu teria de fazer acontecer de novo. Levei-o para o templo, usando uma desculpa que não me lembro agora, e seduzi você _de novo_. E estou fazendo isso nos últimos 15 anos. Porque mesmo depois de 15 anos você ainda não aceita que há algo entre nós. Mesmo depois de 15 anos você ainda fala sobre Kunogi. Você ainda fala com ela no telefone e diz que a ama. Todo dia sou eu que tenho de ir lhe procurar e nesses 15 anos, nos raros dias em que eu estava cansado demais para isso, você não me procurava. Você _nunca_ foi o primeiro a tocar, o primeiro a buscar um beijo ou o primeiro a começar um abraço. Depois de 15 anos disso, aqui estamos. Todos os dias eu tenho de conquistar você de novo. Algumas vezes sou rejeitado; algumas vezes sua expressão diz que você apenas está se entregando para mim porque está entediado; algumas vezes parece que você apenas me aceita para eu o deixar em paz. E em todo esse tempo a única coisa que eu desejo é poder chamar você de meu, mas isso nunca acontece.

Estou simplesmente exausto.

Eu olho as suas costas e até mesmo levanto a mão para o toca e abraça-lo junto ao meu peito, mas luto contra a idéia. Continuo deitado de costas, olhando para o teto, desejando que você vire para mim e coloque a cabeça em meu ombro.

Mas você nunca vira.

Para alguém que vive de realizar desejos alheios, você é péssimo no que faz.

xxx

É meu aniversário. Enquanto me arrumo para ir à sua loja me olho no espelho para ver se a roupa está em ordem e percebo _claramente_ que estou velho. Cabelo branco está começando a nascer e tenho rugas, mas o que eu poderia esperar? É hoje que completo 47 anos.

Eu não paro no mercado para comparar os mantimentos que você pediu. Não paro nem mesmo para comprar o sake para comemorar meu aniversário. Eu vou direto para a sua loja.

Quando eu entro em seu aposento encontro você languidamente deitado no sofá. Quando você percebe que pela primeira vez em quase 30 anos eu não fiz exatamente o que você pediu, pois não comprei o que você mandou, você se irrita comigo e sua boca se abre para me dizer exatamente isso. Dessa vez eu não permito.

Com dois passos estou na sua frente e arranco o cachimbo da sua boca, apenas para cobri-la com a minha. Você fica indignado e tenta me empurrar, mas não me afasto. Eu o abraço e continuo um beijo que você não corresponde. Você vira o rosto e sou obrigado a beijar qualquer parte de você que está em meu alcance: seu cabelo, sua orelha, seu pescoço, seu rosto, seu queixo.

Você dá pequenos socos no meu ombro. São socos fracos e acho que você não percebe o quanto eles doem. Machucam mais do que qualquer coisa que já suportei nessa vida. Pergunto-me se você está me rejeitando porque fui muito repentino ou porque você também percebeu que sou um _velho_ pervertido de 47 anos tentando levar um _menino_ de 17 para a cama e está enojado, tanto quanto eu.

Depois de um tempo você desiste de lutar. E quando eu o beijo você beija de volta. Tento contar para você tudo através desse beijo. Quero mostrar para você o quanto o amo, o quanto o amei nesses 28 anos e que vou amá-lo até o dia da minha morte.

Apenas espero que você compreenda o que estou tentando lhe mostrar. Essa noite é sobre isso.

Enquanto eu deslizo seu kimono pelos seus ombros e deito você no sofá, tento manter meus pensamentos longe de algumas idéias que tem me atormentado nos últimos anos.

Tento me concentrar em você e não pensar que se você me amasse você não teria se aprisionado nessa loja esperando por outra pessoa enquanto eu fico lá fora sozinho.

Eu olho para você e vejo que nos seu rosto as mesmas linhas que eu vi no primeiro dia em que eu o conheci ainda estão lá. Tento memorizar cada traço do seu rosto, a sensação do seu corpo debaixo das pontas dos meus dedos, o gosto de sua boca, o cheiro do seu cabelo e todo pequeno barulho que você faz, apenas para perceber que há anos já tenho tudo isso decorado. E ao mesmo tempo tento não pensar que se você me amasse você não teria parado seu próprio tempo, mas sim teria envelhecido comigo.

Enquanto presto atenção no calor do seu corpo envolvendo o meu, tento não pensar que se você me amasse você teria simplesmente sido meu durante todos esses anos, do mesmo modo como sempre fui seu. Você não teria me obrigado a acordar todo dia sem saber se a noite teria novamente você em meus braços.

E quando eu deixo você ir, eu tento, _realmente_ tento não pensar que se você me amasse você não viraria as costas para mim.

Eu passo a mão na sua cintura e trago você para perto de mim, nos ajeitando nesse sofá que mal nos comporta. Beijo levemente seu pescoço, seu ombro, suas costas. Por um tempo você aceita meu carinho, até que você se desvencilha de mim, sai do quarto reclamando alguma coisa sobre pegar um sake que tinha sobrando por ai, porque, afinal, é meu aniversário.

Observo-o enquanto você sai, ainda arrumando seu kimono em volta de seu corpo e acedendo o cachimbo que até há pouco tempo estava esquecido no chão, no lugar onde eu o joguei. Durante algum tempo me deixo ficar deitado, envolvido pelo cheiro de sexo e de fumo, mas principalmente pelo seu cheiro que satura a atmosfera, pois ele não apenas está no sofá onde você descansa há anos, mas agora também está em mim.

Quando acho que estou tão pronto quanto poderia estar, pois sei que nunca estarei realmente pronto para isso, eu abotoou a minha calça, coloco a minha camisa que tinha descartado e o encontro na varanda com uma garrafa de sake.

Você está encostado em uma das colunas, com suas pernas esticadas na sua frente. Eu sento perto de você, o obrigando a recolher as pernas, e apenas o olho. Você olha para mim como se eu estivesse sentado muito perto e para comprovar isso, solta a fumaça do seu cachimbo em meu rosto.

Eu não me movo. Não dissipo a fumaça com a mão, não viro o rosto, não me afasto – como você quer – não faço nada. Apenas continuo olhando para você e tento, tento mesmo, não pensar que você não me ama.

- O que foi? – você diz em um misto de tédio e irritação.

Inclino-me e dou um beijo em seu rosto. Antes de me levantar lhe digo.

- Estou muito velho para isso, Kimihiro.

Eu não olho para trás enquanto me retiro. Parte de mim quer que você me chame de volta, apenas para saber qual é a sensação de apenas _uma vez_ ser aquele que é buscado, não aquele que busca. Outra parte de mim quer que você continue em silêncio, pois sabe que ao ouvir sua voz minha resolução se quebraria.

Você faz o que essa segunda parte de mim deseja.

xxx

Sei que não posso deixar você sozinho, sei que você não pode deixar a loja e precisa de mim para fazer suas comprar ou qualquer outra coisa que você precise que seja feito no mundo aqui fora. Eu nunca abandonaria você. Ainda faço tudo que é necessário, tudo que você manda, a única diferença é que agora não entro na loja e na o vejo mais. Entrego suas comprar na porta da loja para Maru e Moro, e elas sempre me dizem o que você precisa que seja feito. As garotas olham para mim com o olhar triste. Elas estavam acostumadas a me abraçar toda vez que eu chegava à loja, mas agora elas não podem sair para me abraçar e eu não posso entrar para abraçá-las, pois sei que no momento que meus braços as deixarem, eles buscarão você.

Já faz um ano que não o vejo. E toda vez que eu vou até a loja tenho de lutar contra a vontade de entrar, vontade que é e mesma desde o primeiro dia que fiquei sem pisar lá. Seja lá quem disse que o tempo cura tudo e esquece tudo é um imbecil.

xxx

Com o tempo eu parei de levar suas compras pessoalmente e comecei a mandar entregá-las na sua loja. Não porque eu não quisesse fazer suas compras, mas porque descobri que não tinha energia suficiente para andar do mercado até sua loja levando as sacolas.

Com o tempo eu parei de treinar arquearia. Guardei meu arco depois da primeira vez que minha mão tremeu e eu errei o alvo. Errei o alvo pela primeira vez em 40 anos. Foi quando eu percebi que o único motivo de eu pegar em um arco era proteger você, mas agora você sabe se proteger sozinho e não tem mais utilidades para minhas mãos trêmulas.

Com o tempo eu parei de cuidar do jardim do templo. Meus ossos doíam e o vento frio da manhã frequentemente me deixava doente.

Com o tempo eu parei se sair de casa. Minhas pernas doíam se eu andasse muito ou ficasse muito tempo de pé. Não demorou muito até eu parar de mentir para mim mesmo e admitir que não saia de casa porque tinha medo de perder um telefonema seu.

Com o tempo todo o meu corpo começou a doer e era difícil me movimentar dentro de minha própria casa.

Com o tempo eu comecei a dormir cada vez menos, mas ficar deitado cada vez mais. Coloquei o telefone do lado do futon, com medo de não escutar caso você ligasse ou não ter forças para levantar e atender ao telefone.

E finalmente eu percebi que deveria ligar para você. Todos esses anos não liguei, não porque não gostaria de conversar com você, mas porque tinha medo de, se eu escutasse sua voz, eu iria imediatamente para a loja encontrá-lo. Mas meu corpo velho abraçando o seu seria indecente e ver você sem o tocar seria impossível. Porém, agora, não tenho forças para andar até você, por mais que eu deseje, agora já é tarde demais. Eu deveria ligar para você, apenas para ouvir sua voz. Olho para o telefone que está ao meu lado e penso que seria somente levantar o braço e seria capaz de escutar a sua voz.

Mas o tempo me deixou muito cansado.

xxx

Quando entrei na loja para fazer minha visita anual a Watanuki-kun, Maru, Moro e Mokona me cumprimentaram como sempre. Eles não mudaram nem um pouco em todos esses anos.

Watanuki-kun se aproxima para receber o visitante que vem até sua loja, e pela surpresa que ele mostra ao ver-me presumo que ele esperava achar de pé ali na porta um cliente.

O sorriso que ele me reserva é sempre um sorriso doce. É o mesmo sorriso dos nossos tempos de escola. E ele também, como os outros três seres que dividem a loja com ele, não mudou nada.

- Himawari-chan, não esperava sua visita até abril! Mas que surpresa adorável. Entre por favor, Maru e Moro vão preparar algo para nós. – e com um aceno de sua mão as meninas saíram correndo, levando Mokona com elas.

Sentamo-nos em uma mesa ao ar livre e depois de algum tempo Maru e Moro nos trouxeram chá. Tento reunir coragem para falar o que devo falar, mas cada vez que o olho e vejo seu sorriso minha força se esvai e permaneço calada.

Felizmente, para mim, ele mesmo traz o assunto que quero tratar.

- E você tem visto Doumeki? Faz tempo que estou pensando em ligar para ele. Já que o aho se recusa a dar as caras por aqui ou pegar o maldito telefone para dar um oi.

- Há quanto tempo você está pensando em ligar para ele, Wataniki-kun?

Ele pega seu copo e com ele cobre sua boca, como se o fato de eu não poder ver seus lábios enquanto ele fala talvez me impedisse também de ouvir suas palavras.

- Anos, na realidade. Mas continuo esperando que ele venha. Todo dia quando acordo tenho certeza que esse será o dia em que ele aparecerá, mas ele não vem. E toda noite falo para mim mesmo que amanhã vou ligar para ele e colocar um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça, mas _esse_ amanhã nunca chega.

Enquanto diz isso, nunca encontrando meus olhos, ele tem o olhar mais triste que eu já vi em seu rosto. Nem mesmo quando eu lhe disse que só poderia visitá-lo uma vez por ano, ou mesmo quando Yuuko se foi, ele tinha esse olhar.

E pela primeira vez desde que eu conheci Watanuki-kun e Doumeki-kun, eu penso que Doumeki-kun tomou uma decisão errada.

Anos antes eu o encontrei totalmente por acaso quando estava na cidade para uma de minhas visitas anuais a Watanuki-kun. Doumeki-kun parecia um esboço que tinha sido. Ele, ao contrário de mim, parecia muito mais velho do que era realmente. Talvez por causa dos seus cabelos brancos que ele não fazia a mínima questão de esconder, enquanto eu não deixava nenhuma raiz branca passar sem tinta, parecia que a diferença de idade entre nós era de 15 anos, não apenas dois. Mas não era apenas isso, tinha mais alguma coisa errada com Doumeki-kun, eu podia sentir. E quando sentamos no parque onde frequentemente íamos com Yuuko-san e Watanuki-kun no nosso tempo de escola, eu descobri o que mais estava errado. Havia 7 anos que ele não via Watanuki-kun.

E naquele momento, sentado naquele parque, deixando a memória de nossa juventude nos envolver, olhando para Doumeki-kun enquanto ele me dava seus motivos, vendo o contraste entre o rosto que via e aquele que a memória despertada pelo parque lembrava, não pude discordar dele. Foi a última vez que o vi.

Mas agora, olhando para Watanuki-kun, eu desejo poder voltar no tempo e mostrar a Doumeki-kun o erro que ele estava cometendo.

- Ele não vai aparecer hoje e nem amanhã, Watanuki-kun – eu digo num sussurro, como se eu dissesse isso suavemente machucaria menos Watanuki-kun.

Ele olha para mim confuso e eu vejo que é melhor dizer logo o que tenho para dizer, por mais que meu peito doesse.

- Ele morreu.

Por um segundo a expressão de Watanuki-kun parece de total desespero. Mas no outro momento ela não está mais lá. Ele abaixa a xícara com cuidado e a coloca levemente em cima da mesa.

- Como?

- Ele estava velho.

- Mas...

Seja lá o que ele fosse falar, nunca cheguei a saber. Ele para de falar e fica olhando para o chá a sua frente.

- Acabei de vir do cemitério, mas não cheguei a tempo para o enterro. Pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, o garoto que entregava as comprar para ele o encontrou morto.

- Eu conheço o garoto, ele entrega as comprar aqui também – ele não tira os olhos da xícara a sua frente, e quando diz isso é como um murmúrio.

- O garoto acha que ele morreu enquanto dormia. – a ultima parte tenho relutância em adicionar, mas acho que Watanuki-kun precisa saber tudo – Pelo estado que ele estava quando o garoto o encontrou, parece que ele estava morto há alguns dias.

Parte de mim quer continuar, mas outra parte acha melhor deixar um detalhe de lado, e essa parte vence. Não falo para Watanuki-kun o estranho detalhe que o garoto me confidenciou, que Doumeki-kun tinha morrido com a mão em cima do telefone que mantinha do lado do futon.

Depois de um momento em silêncio, Watanuki-kun olha para mim com um leve sorriso:

- Muito obrigado, Himawari-chan, por ter se dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui me dar essa notícia. Eu apenas espero que ano que vem sua visita gire em torno de tópicos mais agradáveis.

Ele acenou para as garotas que vieram correndo.

- Maru, Moro. Levem Himawari-chan até a porta – se virando para mim acrescentou – espero encontrá-la ano que vem na época do meu aniversário. Prometo fazer para nós dois um bolo Chiffon.

Eu não sei o que ele quer dizer com isso, então apenas me despeço dele e sigo as garotas. Estava com um gosto ruim na boca, alguma coisa me perturbava e não era apenas a morte de Doumeki-kin. Era também a reação de Watanuki-kun à notícia. Esperava algo mais do que apenas um agradecimento educado da parte dele. Mas o que exatamente eu esperava? Não podia culpar Watanuki-kun por não se abalar muito com a morte de Doumeki-kun, afinal, fazia mais de 20 anos que Doumeki-kun não entrava nessa loja. Havia mais de 20 anos que eles não se viam.

Quando coloquei o pé na calçada, ouvi a reação que eu esperava. Não exatamente a que eu esperava, para falar a verdade. Eu esperava por tristeza e lágrimas. Não esperava por um sorriso, mas também não esperava por isso também, se eu for ser sincera comigo mesma.

Ouvi um grito. O grito de Watanuki-kun. Ele gritava como se alguém tivesse arrancado seu coração e rasgado seu corpo em dois para pode despedaçar sua alma. Aquele grito tinha tanto desespero que só de escutá-lo fez com que meu coração disparasse, como se eu mesma devesse entrar em pânica, porque aquele grito traduzia pura agonia. Mas, principalmente, aquele grito me parecia de remorso.

E finalmente eu percebi o que tinha acontecido com Watanuki-kun. Em todos esses anos ele pensou que sempre teria mais um dia para esperar que Doumeki-kun fizesse o que ele fez por quase toda vida. Vir até Watanuki-kun. Mas agora ele percebeu que esse tempo se acabou.

Em meio daquele grito acho que posso distinguir o nome "Shizuka". Ele grita esse nome como se ele fosse capaz de gritar alto o suficiente, sua voz chegaria ao céu. Espero que chegue.

**I Walk Alone**

Put all your angels on the edge  
Keep all the roses, I'm not dead  
I left a thorn under your bed  
I'm never gone

Go tell the World I'm still around  
I didn't fly, I'm coming down  
You are the wind, the only sound  
Whisper to my heart  
When hope is torn apart  
And no one can save you

I walk alone  
Every step I take  
I walk alone  
My winter storm  
Holding me awake  
It's never gone  
When I walk alone

Go back to sleep forevermore  
Far from your fools and lock the door  
They're all around and they'll make sure  
You don't have to see  
What I turned out to be  
No one can help you

I walk alone  
Every step I take  
I walk alone  
My winter storm  
Holding me awake  
It's never gone  
When I walk alone

Waiting up in heaven  
I was never far from you  
Spinning down I felt your every move

I walk alone  
Every step I take  
I walk alone  
My winter storm  
Holding me awake  
It's never gone  
When I walk alone

xxxHolic pertence ao CLAMP, assim como todos os personagens.


End file.
